Olicity 3x07 (otra visión)
by belen.candalromero
Summary: Mi visión particular del capítulo 3x07, y lo que me gustaría ver que pasara ya...Olicity forever!
1. Post 3x07

OLICITY

Después de que Diggle le hubiese dicho esas palabras "dile lo que sientes, antes de que sea tarde" Oliver no dejaba de pensar en ello…él sabía porque había actuado como lo hizo semanas antes y siempre fue para protegerla pero también intentaba protegerse a él mismo del miedo que sentía, ya que, sabía que en el momento que cruzase la línea con Felicity…su Felicity no habría vuelta atrás. Y ahora no la iba a perder por un enemigo creciente que se la arrebataría en una lucha, sino que un hombre de negocios, millonario y guapo era el que posiblemente la alejaría de su mundo porque Ray Palmer podría darle lo que él se negó a ofrecerle, una vida juntos. Esa idea lo quemaba por dentro y fue lo que hizo que se levantase de su silla y rápido cogiese su abrigo y dirigiera sus pasos a lo que una vez fue su oficina en el Queen Consolidated, ahora llamado Palmer Tecnologies.

Allí estaba, en el ascensor absorto en sus pensamientos y en cómo ser capaz de decirle todo lo que necesitaba para que ella creyese que sus palabras en esta ocasión eran definitivas y nunca más se sentiría tentado a alejarla de su vida para protegerla, sino lo contrario; que ella era su vida y sin su presencia estaba perdido, tanto siendo Arrow como Oliver Queen. Ella era la única capaz de reconciliar ambas partes de su vida y hacerle sentir más fuerte.

Ding! Las puertas se abrieron y Oliver de repente se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento, podía sentir como las piernas le temblaban…jajaja un héroe con miedo por un enfrentamiento; pero ésto no era solo eso…era abrir su corazón de par en par, iba allí sin armas…sólo con sus sentimientos y la idea de que la mujer que amaba pudiese entenderle y aceptarle por fin.

Se acercó a la oficina con paso firme y pudo verla allí sentada, trabajando; estaba preciosa en ese vestido azul que Ray Palmer le había comprado para la "cena de negocios" que habían tenido hace unas horas, su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y totalmente concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador; Adorable pensó Oliver.

Toc, toc! Oliver así avisó de su presencia, Felicity levantó la mirada del ordenador y sorprendida por la presencia de Oliver, lo saludó con algo de preocupación pensando si había pasado algo en el equipo.

-Hey, Oliver! Y tú aquí a estas horas, todo está ok?

Oliver se fue acercando a su escritorio mientras le contestaba

-Tranquila, el equipo está bien…yo no tanto. He venido hasta aquí porque necesitaba hablarte de algunas cosas antes de que pasase más tiempo

-Ahhh, y eso?

La cara de Felicity tenía una expresión de sorpresa, miedo y algún grado de esperanza, ya que, las palabras de Diggle de esa mañana empezaron a revolotear en su mente.

-Verás, primero quisiera pedirte perdón por ponerme así cuando me comentaste lo de tu cena de negocios con Ray Palmer, usted es libre para hacer lo que quiera con su tiempo…aunque a mí me duela (estas palabras le salieron en un susurro, casi inaudible)

-Sé que es parte de tu trabajo, y sé lo buena que eres haciéndolo; tuve la suerte de tenerte a mi lado cuando yo era el CEO de Queen Consolidated, y creo que nunca te dije lo mucho que valoré tu ayuda en ese tiempo y que sin ti no lo hubiese podido llevar a cabo.

-A ver Oliver, perdóname pero no creo que estés aquí esta noche para agradecerme tardíamente mi trabajo en tu anterior empresa… qué te pasa?

Oliver al ver que se estaba yendo por las ramas, se alejó hacia los ventanales, respirar hondo, y así coger distancia para poder decir lo que tenía que decir… -Yo he venido aquí hoy porque Diggle me ha hecho ver que estaba equivocado, que actué contigo porque el miedo se apoderó de mí; la noche de nuestra cita…suspiró…fue la mejor noche de mi vida…hasta que por mi culpa te atacaron

-Oliver!

-Lo sé…tranquila, sé que podría ocurrir de cualquier otra manera, ser Arrow siempre te pondrá en peligro, y no sólo a ti, sino también Diggle, Roy, Laurel…y cualquiera que sepa mi secreto, pero mi corazón es egoísta y sólo tu pérdida sería de la que no me podría recuperar jamás porque TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! Lo entiendes…ERES SÓLO TÚ!

Felicity con lágrimas en sus ojos se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a donde estaba Oliver de espaldas abriéndole su corazón por fin, le puso una mano en su mejilla y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos, él era algo reticente porque no quería que le viese llorar, pero su tacto era tan suave que no pudo negarse. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos estaban llorando e instintivamente estaban limpiándose el uno al otro los ojos… y así poder mirarse sin obstáculos.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, que parecieron eternos Felicity dijo:

-Sé que me amas, y tú sabes que yo te amo también pero antes no fue suficiente… porque ahora va a ser diferente…que lo hace diferente, Oliver!

-Felicity, antes de que me diera cuenta de que te amaba, te necesitaba pero no sabía el por qué, con lo cuál, sentía tu ausencia pero no me hacía el daño que me hace ahora. Imaginar mi vida sin tu presencia, no me deja respirar, no puedo actuar sin tenerte en mi mente a cada segundo, sueño contigo, imagino como sería nuestra vida juntos y es lo único que me hace sonreír…el pensar en ti. Te alejé de mi vida porque temía a que murieses en mis brazos por algún enemigo de Arrow, y hoy tuve miedo a perderte por un hombre de carne y hueso, multimillonario y guapo, como Ray Palmer que te ofreciera la vida que te mereces y yo ya no puedo darte; y acabé viendo que tanto Arrow como Oliver Queen aman a la misma mujer, y esa eres tú… FELICITY SMOAK! TE AM…

Casi sin poder acabar la frase, Felicity cogió la cara de Oliver entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos para sellar esa declaración de amor con un beso lleno de deseo, pasión y ganas acumuladas.

-Ummm, no me esperaba eso (sonriendo), aunque me ha encantado- dice Oliver

-Después de lo que has sido capaz de expresar es lo menos que te mereces, mi vida, te amo y siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Lo sé, cariño (dándole un beso en la frente) y prometo estar a la altura del amor que tú me ofreces para siempre.

Oliver le pide a Felicity…- podríamos ir a casa, ahora…o aún tienes trabajo que hacer?

Al escucharlo ambos se ríen a la vez, como almas gemelas que son…

-Claro, vamos! tenemos mucho que hablar y hacer- Felicity le guiña un ojo a Oliver con claras intenciones de hacer de esa noche una muy larga y feliz.

Continuara…


	2. Continuación 3x07

Llegaron al apartamento de Felicity, el trayecto desde la oficina hasta allí fue muy silencioso, estaban contenidos por la emoción y el miedo, que aunque no quisiesen reconocer abiertamente, ambos sentían. Después de todo lo que se dijeron, llegaba la parte más difícil…hacer que funcionase; su relación no era como la de una pareja normal que se conocen, se gustan y empiezan a salir. Ellos antes de poder vivir eso debían asentar sus mundos, cómo manejar a sus enemigos y a sus amigos e inclusive como manejarse el uno al otro, porque aunque se prometiesen que nunca se separarían, Felicity no tenía la confianza de que Oliver no la volviese a apartar de su lado (por protegerla) y Oliver no sabía si podría sobrellevar la presión de saber que ahora más que nunca, Felicity sería un objetivo mayor si cabe.

- Creo que necesitamos vino, ¿no te parece?- dijo Felicity sonriendo.

- Sin duda.

Se acercó a la cocina, cogió dos copas y una botella de vino blanco que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y se acomodó al lado de Oliver en el sofá. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos, le dio la botella a él para que la abriese y sirviese el vino.

- Bueno y ¿por dónde quieres empezar?- dijo Oliver intentando parecer calmado.

- No sé… hay tantas cosas; partimos de la base que nos queremos ¿no?

- Sí - respondió Oliver cogiéndola dulcemente de la mano.

- Y estamos de acuerdo en comenzar una relación, ¿no es así? - ella le sonreía.

- Por supuesto - Oliver afirmó con voz rotunda para a continuación acercar su cara a la suya y darle un beso, empezaron poco a poco pero luego sus bocas se buscaron con ansia, se acercaron cada vez más, las manos de Oliver se posaron en sus caderas para atraerla hacia él. No dejaban de besarse, mientras ambos tocaban cada parte del otro…Oliver se acercó a su cuello, suspiraba cerca de su piel, posó su lengua en él, lamiendo cada centímetro haciendo que Felicity se derretiese de placer.

-Oliver, es…pera por favor

-Qué, mi vida ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás incómoda?

- Nooo, no tranquilo cariño. Sólo he pensado que estaríamos mejor si fuésemos a la habitación, ¿no crees? – dice sugestivamente Felicity guiñándole un ojo a Oliver.

- Ahh, claro, claro tienes toda la razón- dice sonriendo. En ese momento Oliver se levantó, le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y se dirigieron al dormitorio situado al final de la escalera de caracol que estaba al fondo del pasillo en el apartamento.

Al llegar a él, Felicity encendió las luces, Oliver no había estado nunca allí y se sorprendió al ver como la decoración del mismo reflejaba el carácter de su amada a la perfección; era una habitación amplia, de color amarillo suave, una cama grande que ocupaba casi toda la estancia, una chaise-longe a un lado cerca de la cama y con una ventana al fondo, dónde imaginaba que en sus pocos ratos libres se acomodaría con su tablet; un arcón a los pies de la cama, al otro lado dos puertas, el vestidor y un baño.

-Me voy a quitar este vestido y ponerme algo más cómodo, no tardo- y dándole un beso cerró la puerta del baño tras ella.

-Y ahora qué hago yo- pensó Oliver, no podía evitar el nerviosismo que sentía… al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la mujer de la que llevaba enamorado dos años, y no podía creerse que por fin, había llegado el momento de poder estar con ella, no sabía qué hacer, ni como esperarla…parecía un niño pequeño con tanta indecisión. Al final decidió abrir la cama, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, los colocó encima del arcón y se metió en ella sólo con los boxers.

Cinco minutos después se escuchó abrir la puerta, Oliver se incorporó para verla salir.

-Dios, ¡estás preciosa!

Felicity llevaba un camisón de raso negro de tirantes y media pierna, su pelo rubio suelto y mirándolo con adoración.

-¿Tú crees? Mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma para mostrarle todo el conjunto.

-Increíble!, anda ven aquí, a mi lado - le pide dando unas palmadas encima del edredón para que se acerque a él.

Felicity se sienta a su vera, en la cama, ¡tú también estás muy guapo!- Le dice guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso.

-Qué te parece si continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo en el salón…le dice Oliver mientras le empieza a bajar uno de los tirantes mientras le besa el cuello.

-Uhmm me encanta esa idea…

Continuara…


	3. A la mañana siguiente 3x07

Se despertó algo aturdida en medio de la noche, cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que pestañear varias veces para poder creerse lo que tenía delante de ella, Oliver en su cama, a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente

- Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo- pensó Felicity.

Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando empezó a recordar los acontecimientos que pasaron hacia unas horas; la primera vez que ambos estaban juntos como pareja.

Miró el reloj, marcaba las seis de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro pero ella estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría cuando Oliver se despertase, en su mente había un montón de posibles situaciones que se podrían dar…para relajarse decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina y preparar café, mucho café y el desayuno para ambos (siempre el cocinar la calmaba). Bajó las escaleras vestida con un pantalón corto y la camisa de Oliver, la tenía a mano, encima del arcón; pensó que no le importaría y así lo sentía cerca de ella, su fragancia lo acompañaba a todas partes.

Oliver se giró en la cama y no notó resistencia ni peso a su alrededor, por lo cual empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y al no verla a su lado un atisbo de preocupación le invadió, se incorporó para ver toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que su camisa no estaba…una sonrisa pícara le asaltó en el mismo momento que escuchaba a alguien tatarear canciones que sonaban en la radio, en el piso de abajo. Rápidamente se incorporó de un salto, le urgía ver a su Felicity, darle un beso y comprobar que lo de esa noche, no sólo había sido un sueño, su mejor sueño, sino que podría ser su futuro siempre; lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Empezó a hacer el recorrido hacia la cocina intentando no hacer ruido, ya que, quería sorprenderla…se quedó absorto con su imagen, a media escalera, ella estaba allí de espaldas con su pelo recogido en un moño alto, con algún mechón suelto por detrás, la camisa que le quedaba grande (estaba súper sexy) y con las piernas al aire

-Es un ángel- pensó Oliver mientras seguía acercándose a ella.

Al tener la radio puesta facilitó que Oliver se acercara más y más a ella sin notar su presencia, la veía cantar y moverse mientras preparaba tortitas con arándanos, huevos revueltos, café y zumo natural.

Ya estaba detrás de ella, cuando le susurró al oído…-¡Buenos días, amor!

Ella se giró, tenía sonrojadas las mejillas, al imaginar cómo la vería Oliver bailar y cantar mientras se acercaba…-

¡Eyy…buenos días, a ti también! ¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Qué tal has dormido? Y se dieron un beso para sellar el comienzo de la mañana.

Separándose un poco, él le dijo –Pues me he sorprendido, desde que volví de la isla jamás había conseguido dormir tan sosegada y profundamente como esta noche contigo, creo que tú me das la tranquilidad necesaria para lograrlo-mientras la mira amorosamente.

-Bueno, me encanta provocar eso en ti…además de otras cosas, jejeje, no podía evitar pensar en lo de anoche.

-Siiii, estuvo increíble, ni yo mismo sabía que podía hacer ciertas cosas,¡ uhmmm, fue sorprendente!

-Para, Oliver (estaba roja como un tomate), me estás sacando los colores…

-Deberías estar orgullosa, es todo un halago, al final formamos un buen equipo en todas las situaciones, incluida la del sexo- dice Oliver con una sonrisa infinita.

-¿Será que somos almas gemelas?

-Cariño, le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla, no sé si somos almas gemelas, pero lo que sí sé es que somos la pareja perfecta para el otro. Tú me conoces y me entiendes como jamás nadie lo ha hecho, incluido yo mismo. Y yo sólo quiero quererte, protegerte y hacerte feliz como te mereces.

Felicity con los ojos llorosos, se giró y le dijo a Oliver que pusiera la mesa para el desayuno –Tendremos que comer algo, ¿no crees?-

-Claro, claro…además todo huele delicioso, ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar?

-Ohhh, Señor Queen creo que me subestimas, Felicity le guiña un ojo.

-Me encanta que me sorprendas con tus habilidades…en todos los campos dice riéndose.

Ya con la mesa del desayuno puesta se sientan a comer, Felicity le ofrece café a Oliver y deciden brindar por ese día que comienza y por su relación. Saben que no va estar libre de problemas pero lo que si pueden asegurar es que a partir de ahora los secretos no serán un obstáculo.

"Todo problema tiene solución si se sabe que existe, la ocultación de algo es el primer paso para el fin"


End file.
